


so cold but your stare's bout to kill me (I'm surprised when you kiss me)

by bvtterfliez



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Yueki Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvtterfliez/pseuds/bvtterfliez
Summary: Five years ago, Suki met a pretty girl with a moon pin on her backpack.Her life has been bliss since.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: yueki week 2020





	so cold but your stare's bout to kill me (I'm surprised when you kiss me)

“Suki!” Yue yelled from the kitchen. “Turn on the AC!”

Suki lifted her face from where it had previously been pretty much planted in a book. She sat up lazily and stretched, scratching her stomach. “With our electricity bill already sky-high?” she yawned. “Sorry, honey, but no.”

Yue groaned and stomped dramatically into the living room, flopping full-body onto Suki. “Oof,” Suki mumbled as she laced her fingers through Yue’s thick black hair.

“It’s so hot in here, and for what?” Yue complained. She shuffled a little, rumpling Suki’s Ba Sing Se Uni T-shirt. _Spirits save me from this woman’s complete lack of regard for my clothes,_ Suki thought affectionately. “It’s not that hot,” she said, flipping them over so she was suddenly nestled on Yue’s lap. “You just grew up in the North Pole.”

Yue pouted. It was a common gripe between them: was it hot, or was Yue just from a place where the two seasons were cold and colder? “My complaints about the heat are constantly being invalidated, JUST because of where I am from!” she whined. “I will not stand for this. This is- this is _misogyny_ -”

Suki laughed and tweaked Yue’s nose. “You’re adorable,” she smiled.

Yue blushed. After all this time she still did. “Yeah, I guess,” she muttered.

Suki grinned and lifted herself to her feet. “There’s no way in hell that AC is coming on after how long you kept it on last week, but if you’re _actually_ interested in escaping the heat and aren’t just being a baby-”

“I am not!” Yue insisted.

“Then we can make something to eat and head up to the rooftop. Like a girls’ night out.”

“Is it really a girls’ night out if said girls are married?” Yue pondered as she followed Suki into the kitchen. Suki had to duck- she was getting so tall these days. 

Suki grinned at her from her position next to the refrigerator. “Married? Who, us? No, we’re just a couple of besties. Just some gals being pals. Remember our wedding? That was like an elaborate handshake.”

Yue giggled and Suki smiled and kissed her on the cheek. “Come on,” she said. “I’ll heat up the rice, you get the juice from the fridge.”

Yue raised an eyebrow. “You said we’d be _making_ food. As in cooking.”

“Did I say that? No, I don’t remember saying that. You probably misheard me.”

Yue shook her head fondly. "You know, one day you're going to have to learn to cook," she said in an amused tone.

"I teach the most talented tessenjutsu class in the four nations. I don't have time to learn what marinating is."

"Reason number five hundred and twenty-six thousand my dad's friends would hate you: you're a woman who can't cook," Yue smirked.

"I consider your dad's old misogynist friends hating me to be a compliment," Suki proclaimed.

Yue grinned and walked over to the fridge. Photos and magnets were stuck all over it. She ran her thumb over the photo taken on their first day of college. Yue and Suki stood side by side, looking vaguely surprised- they had just met, after all, and it had been a chance photograph taken by an overenthusiastic and annoying school cameraman. But when Suki confronted him later about making them both uncomfortable, Yue discovered her attraction to beautiful tall buff women who could kill people. 

It had been five years since then. “Five years,” Yue whispered. Suki sidled up next to her. “That’s a long time to have been dating the most amazing woman in the world,” she whispered. “Yeah,” Yue whispered. She leaned her forehead against Suki’s. “It feels great if you’re wondering.” 

* * *

Suki inevitably heated up the rice way too much and it came out burnt. Yue didn’t ask how she made something burn in a microwave. Suki was capable of anything in the kitchen. 

"Okay," Yue said as they clambered up the stairs, "but think about how gross it is that we're eating rice and juice. RICE and JUICE. It's disgraceful, Suki. Sokka would kill us."

"Yeah, but Sokka's not here," Suki shrugged. "Sokka's off on a lecturing tour or something like that. We are free to make shit food decisions as we please."

"I'm telling on you when he gets back," Yue declared.

"Telling on _us,"_ Suki insisted, gesturing back and forth between the two of them with her finger. "We are in this together." 

Yue squawked. "I would NEVER eat rice and juice. I am a responsible adult."

Suki rolled her eyes. " _Sure_. I mean, you still close your eyes sometimes when couples kiss on screen but-"

Yue thumped Suki and she laughed. With Yue, she always laughed more.

On the rooftop, Yue sank comfortably into a lounge chair. The neighbors seemed to have disappeared, probably because Oyaji’s sister was having a wedding. Suki and Yue, despite being invited, declined to attend because a) they barely knew her b) it was a stay inside all afternoon type of day. It made plenty of space to stare at her amazing wife (with AWESOME muscles even after all these years, thank you) bring out tables and chairs. 

“Better out here?” Suki called from the other side of the rooftop, setting the table down.

Yue shrugged. It actually was a significant improvement, but she didn’t feel like saying that. “I mean, it could be worse. I could be in a small apartment having my feelings invalidated because I _just so happen_ to come from a place where it’s cold all the time-”

“Okay, okay!” Suki laughed, throwing her hands up in surrender. She walked over to Yue’s lounge chair and fell on top of her, wrapping her arms around her. “You got me. I am sorry for invalidating your very real and very valid hatred of anything even remotely warm.” 

Yue’s smile was as soft and beautiful as the moon. “Good,” she whispered. “One more thing to make up for it.”

Suki smirked. “A kiss?” she teased. 

Yue mock gasped. “How did you know?”

Suki chuckled and closed the small gap between her and Yue, pressing their lips together. Yue sighed softly into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her. It seemed like forever before they parted. Suki buried her face into Yue’s shoulder and hummed. “I could stay like this with you forever,” Yue whispered.

Suki smiled. “We should,” she murmured. “I mean, the rice will get cold, but-”

Yue laughed and shoved Suki off of her. Suki smiled as her wife stood up, smoothing the skirts of her sundress, to go and finish setting out their food. “I haven’t always been the luckiest person,” she murmured. “But the spirits really didn’t let me down with my wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> the cameraman was hahn  
> ty for reading this fic! even though it was really short lol  
> I love yueki <3 <3


End file.
